Cococcio
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Como siempre, todos se reunían en el parque. Como siempre, se comportaban igual. Como siempre, solo eran amigos ¿Pero si en un acto impulsivo olvidas el "Como siempre"? UA Spamano, leve gerita.


Por primera vez, estoy haciendo un AU (Significa en un mundo humano, un mundo alternativo o algo así ¿No?). Así que veremos cómo sale

Cococcio significa subido de espaldas, a caballito... en italiano.

Básicamente este oneshot se me ocurrió tras un comentario de BCharlotte. Así que si lo lees, espero que te guste. Sin ti nunca se me hubiese ocurrido ^^

A todos lo que lean, espero que os guste:

**COCOCCIO**

Un día normal como otro cualquiera, en realidad no ¿Pero a quién le importa?

Como todas las semanas, nos reunimos en el parque. Remoloneando de un lado a otro. Alertas del momento en el que algún guarda nos echase y tuviésemos que salir corriendo.

Como todas las semanas, el idiota de mi fratello hablaba con el estúpido macho patatas. Intenté hacer oídos sordos a su conversación, la última vez que les había separado el idiota de Feliciano se había puesto a llorar cuando llegamos a casa. Y como siempre, mi madre me echó todas las culpas a mí ¡Es qué no se daba cuenta que había impedido que el macho patatas le violara! No claro que no. Les tenía a todos engañados con su perfecto comportamiento. El único capaz de verlo era yo.

Como todas las semanas, el idiota de las hamburguesas se subía a un árbol proclamando ser el héroe del mundo mientras su hermano y el de los animales mágicos, intentaba que bajase. Hasta que los otros dos no se comprometieran a comprarle algo de comer se negaría a bajar (Quizás no era tan idiota como pensaba. Siempre le salía gratis la comida).

Como todas las seman... ¡Para qué cojones os cuento yo esto! ¡Es mi historia de la que hablamos! ¡No las suyas! ¡Para eso iros a otra parte! ¡Un maldito ge-geri-rita (Arrggg, ni siquiera esa palabra, si se puede llamar palabra, me sale. Vosotros, malditos amantes de las relaciones con esos patateros, tenéis la culpa)! ¡O uno entre el raro de las hamburguesas y el cejotas que cree que los unicornios son de machos! ¡O entre el de las barbas con el canadiense! ¡Me importa una puta mierda! ¡Pero si os quedáis atended!

Como siempre, me encontraba subido en un muro haciendo como si estuviese escuchando las tonterías del pervertido y el macho patatas albino. A mi lado, echado encima del muro, escuchando las idioteces (No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que cualquier cosa salida de la boca de esos dos era pervertida o para auto alabarse) de sus dos amigos, estaba el idiota de Antonio.

-...Y la rubia tenía unas curvas que...- Empezó el francés. Como siempre, el mismo pervertido.

-Kesesese, pero era a mí quien me miraba, no a ti. El increíble yo es imposible que no se note.- Lo dicho, si es que nunca me equivoco.

-No sé... ¿Tú que piensas lovi?- Me preguntó Antonio.- ¿A Francis o a Gilbert?

-¡Qué me dejes de llamar Lovi! Cazzo! ¡Y no me importa!- Mientras no le mirase a él no me importab... ¡No! ¡Tampoco me importa eso! ¡Qué le miren si quiere! ¡Me da igual!

Y así todos los putos fines de semanas, más repetitivo imposible. Después haríamos algo que nos valdría la expulsión del parque, huyendo de allí mientras los guardas nos gritaban. Hasta el fin de semana siguiente (Me parece increíble que todavía no se hayan dado cuenta que somos los mismos todas las semanas. Menudos inútiles si no son capaces de reconocernos después de tantos años)

-Kiku me ha llamado, ve~. Me ha dicho que nos esperan en la plaza los demás.- Comentó mi fratello acercándose a nosotros. Después de que nos echaban bajábamos a la plaza donde nos reuníamos con otros compañeros del instituto. Por mi parte, odiaba las multitudes, pero no iba a dejar solo a mi hermano; era tan tonto que se perdería en su propia ciudad aun llevando viviendo aquí dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Lo único que me faltaba era recorrer las calles por la noche buscándolo (No es que me de miedo, es que no me apetece estar andando por ahí mientras podría estar durmiendo, Capisci?)

-De todos modos, ya es hora de irse. Arthur y Mathew ya han conseguido bajar a Alfred del árbol.- Era verdad. Tendríamos que pasar por algún McDonald antes de ir a la plaza o se pasaría toda la noche incordiando sobre sus hamburguesas.

De un salto, Antonio bajó del muro. Me preparé yo también para saltar cuando exclamó.- ¡Espera Lovi! ¡Súbete a mi espalda! ¡Será divertido!

¿En qué está pensando ese idiota? ¿Se cree que tengo cinco años? Pero si no acepto pondrá esa cara de perrito abandonado durante toda la noche... Y ahora me está mirando con esos ojos verdes... ¿Qué?! ¿Esto lo he dicho yo? Olvidadlo ahora mismo ¡Yo nunca diría algo tan empalagoso! No sobreentendáis, no me gusta ¡Qué os quede claro! ¡Solo es mi amigo! ¡El idiota de mi amigo! ¡Nada más!

-Fratello, hazlo.- Y aquí entra mi hermano ¿No podía quedarse callado por una puta vez?

Todos nos miraban ahora, hasta el americano había dejado de hablar sobre lo que pediría en el McDonald.

¡Siempre me ponían en un compromiso!

Me dejé caer hacia delante, esperando agarrarme a su espalda, pero (¿Cómo no?) caí de culo en el maldito suelo Joder, ¡Como duele! ¡Todo es culpa del bastardo! ¡Se puso demasiado lejos! ¿Se creía que podía volar?

Con dificultad, me levanté del suelo, fulminando a cualquiera que se atreviese a reírse.

-Larguémonos, joder. Nos están esperando.- Ni uno se movió ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?- ¿Qué miráis? ¡Moveos!

Lentamente empezaron a moverse dándose cuenta de que todos se habían quedado mirando. El único que no se movió era Antonio que parecía arrepentido.

-Lo siento, Lovi. No quería que te cayeses. Hoy te invito yo, a lo que quieras.- Me prometió repetidas veces. A lo mejor no había sido tan malo caerme, si me pagaba hoy la cena.

-Más te vale, bastardo. Espero que no se me haya roto el culo.- Mascullé adelantándome a él y acercándome a los otros.

-Ve~, fratello ¿Estás bien? Pensé que te habías roto algo.- Mi hermano se tiró encima de mí, llorando. No podía estar ni un minuto sin montar un escándalo ¡Ni que hubiese tenido un accidente mortal!

-Quita de encima. ¡Te digo que te quites!- Intenté sacármelo de encima, pero era imposible. Se agarraba como una lapa. Al final el macho patatas tuvo que intervenir (No es como si fuese a agradecérselo, seguro que formaba parte de alguno de sus malvados planes de patateros alemanes)

-Lo mejor es que no le hubiese cogido mon ami Antoine.- Comentó el francés tras separame de mi hermano.- No creo que hubiese podido con él.

¡Quién se creía el franchute! ¡Me estaba llamando gordo! ¡Antonio era capaz de cogerme! ¡Hasta la plaza si hacía falta!

Le arrastré del brazo hasta un banco lo suficientemente alto como para elevarme.

-¿Qué sucede Lovi?-Preguntó el español confuso.

-Está vez me coges ¡Y deja de llamarme Lovi!

-¿Te duele la espalda? Lo mejor es que te lleve al hospital. Súbete.- Me instó poniéndose de espaldas para que subiese.

-Por supuesto que no, solo quería que me cogieses...- No, yo no quería que me cogiese, solo era porque había llamado a Antonio débil... ¡Y a mí que me importaba que le dijese eso! ¡ARRGG! ¡Odio cuando sucede esto! ¡Putos pensamientos raros!

-Vamos, Lovi, sube. No me importa llevarte un rato a la espalda.- Accedí, no iba a negarme después de haberle arrastrado hasta aquí.

Salté sobre su espalda. Al notar que no se movía, temí que me hubiese tirado con demasiada fuerza. Por suerte, me equivoqué y empezó a andar hacia donde nos esperaban los otros.

-Ey, Antonio, adelantémosles ¡Qué se traguen nuestro polvo!- Grité. Le oí reír, si hubiese estado enfrente de él vería su enorme sonrisa (Que parecía pegada a él con superglú), apostaba lo que fuera.

En poco tiempo los adelantamos. Los demás al vernos, decidieron imitarnos. Mi fratello convenció al macho patatas de que le llevara (Tenían suerte de que Antonio me estuviese llevando porque si no el macho patatas se arrepentiría de haber aceptado), el amante de las hamburguesas cogió al cejudo en brazos estilo novia mientras este soltaba maldiciones contra él (Y después se quejaban de mi forma de hablar ¿No habían oído al cejotas?)

Antonio corrió unos metros más, reduciendo la velocidad cada vez hasta caminar, esperando a que los otros nos alcanzasen. Apoyé la barbilla en su hombro, olía a tierra y sol. Me sonrojé ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? ¡Yo no estaba enamorado de él!

_Claro que no_ susurró una voz sarcástica en mi cabeza _Por eso estabas tan celoso cuando se acercó esa rubia el otro día_

_ "_¡Yo no estaba celoso!" contesté a la voz. "Solo que no quería que estuviese tan cerca o que le hablase o que... ¡Pero es mi amigo! ¡Solo me preocupo por él!"

_Claro que sí_ Replicó la misma voz _Y yo soy un tomate. Soy tú, por lo tanto se todo lo que piensas._

-¡Cállate!- Grité en voz alta.

-¿Qué me calle? No estoy hablando.

-No, tú no. Solo me confundí. Olvídalo.- dije quitándole importancia al tema. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba como una puta cabra si supiese que hablaba conmigo mismo.- ¿Vas bien?

Tampoco quería quedarle sin espalda. Sí, Lovino Vargas se puede preocupar por los demás. No siempre soy yo, yo y yo. También pienso en otras personas. No soy un maldito desconsiderado.

-Sí. No pesas nada. Si quieres bajar dímelo.

-No, y-yo estoy bien.- Esto parecía sacado de una telenovela de las que veía mi abuelo (Aunque el dijese que era para ligar. Seguro, tenía el corazón de un pollito. Más de una vez le había pillado llorando mientras gritaba el nombre de algún personaje de la telenovela. Alergia, claro y yo me lo creo). ¿Desde cuándo actuaba de ese modo?

_ Desde que te distes cuenta de que te gustaba_ Comentó la voz de mi cabeza

"¡Qué te calles de una puta vez!" Le grité, esta vez, mentalmente. Sí, loco de remate.

Seguimos andando por el parque, los demás seguían veinte metros más atrás intentando organizarse (Y se rieron de que yo me cayese antes ¿Ahora quien ríe? Vale. Puede que no se riesen delante de mí, pero por dentro seguro que se estuvieron burlando de mi caída). Antonio, aunque no lo dijese, estaba agotado de llevarme a espaldas.

-Bastardo, voy a bajar ya. Quiero andar.- Mentira, antes de andar haría cualquier otra cosa, pero no voy a dejarle paralítico. Es tan idiota que seguro no dice nada hasta que se derrumbe de cansacio.

-Ten cuidado. Te voy a soltar.- Me avisó mientras aflojaba el agarre a mis piernas. Sin caerme, posé los pies en el suelo y desenganché los brazos de su cuello.

Antes de poder hacer lo último, se dio la vuelta; sonriendo como el idiota que era. ¿No se daba cuenta de la situación? Cualquiera que me viese con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y tan cerca pensaría que estábamos saliendo y lo último que necesitamos es que nos echen esta vez por indecencia pública (Aunque creo que el franchute lo consiguió una vez)

-¿Te lo has pasado bien, Lovi?- Preguntó sonriéndome. Eran estupideces mías o sonreía con más fuerza cuando me miraba. No, seguro que eran tonterías mías. Yo no le gustaba y él no me gustaba. Fin.

Rodeó mi cintura con sus manos, atrayéndome hacia él. Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron y siguió sonriendo... ¡A la mierda! Me iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer... ¡Pero estaba harto! ¡Qué me odiase después!

Sin reflexionar, actuando de una forma tan impulsiva que deberían haberme dado el premio Darwin (Sí, tan idiota fui) empujé su cabeza hacia mí y uní mis labios con los suyos. Sabían a tomate... seguramente de la pizza que habíamos compartido antes...

.

.

.

Cazzo! ¡Qué cojones había hecho! De un empujón, lo aparté de mí e hice lo más inteligente en esta situación ¡Sí! ¡Correr!

Corrí más rápido que nunca en mi vida, oí a Antonio llamándome, los gritos de sorpresa de mi fratello y los otros... Pero no paré. Seguí corriendo, pasando por los semáforos en rojo sin importarme que me pillaran, zigzagueando por las calles de la ciudad, alejándome cada vez más del dichoso parque.

Agotado, me paré, recostándome contra la pared de un edificio. Le había besado... a Antonio... al bastardo de los tomates, al español que era, aunque nunca me atreví a decírselo, mi mejor amigo desde que le conocí... el único que me aguantaba como era... y por un puto impulso mío ¡Lo había estropeado todo! ¡Qué me pasaba hoy! Seguro que me llovía, para variar...

Una gota cayó, y otra y otra. Lo veis, nunca fallo.

Pegué un puñetazo a la pared para desquitarme. Sacudí la mano de un lado para otro ¡Joder como dolía!

Así que adolorido, mojado y seguro de haber perdido a mi mejor amigo, llegué al portal donde vivía mi abuelo. Ni me molesté en dar al timbre para que abriera, a estas horas no estaría (Era fin de semana. Pudiendo estar de fiesta toda la noche se encontraría en algún bar de la zona. Apostaría todos mis ahorros en ello.). La puerta estaba abierta y entré al espacioso portal, donde me senté en los escalones del portal. Saqué mi móvil, al menos no se había mojado. Por fin algo bueno en lo que llevaba de día.

Le mandé un mensaje a mi fratello, no le dejaría solo con el macho patatas. Además, conociéndolo estaría llorando por ahí al haberle dejado solo.

_Feli Ven a casa del abuelo Y por ninguna razón NINGUNA enseñes este mensaje a alguien sobre todo a Antonio Me oyes? A nadie Librate de los demas inventate cualquier excusa y ven _

Mandado el mensaje, me puse los cascos y esperé a que llegase. Estaba congelado hasta los putos huesos y quería llegar a casa, ducharme y olvidarme de lo que había pasado. Si solo hubiésemos estado nosotros dos, le diría que había tenido una alucinación. Pero con los otros mirando ¿Cómo lo explicaría? ¿Una alucinación colectiva por haber ingerido los scones del cejudo? Ni mi fratello se lo creería.

Tan ensimismado estaba en buscar una excusa convincente que ni noté cuando alguien me quitó uno de los cascos, colocándoselo en una de sus orejas.

-Me gusta la canción ¿Me la pasarás después por whatsapp?- Preguntó el otro oyente.

-Si quieres... ¡Qué haces aquí!- Grité al ver a la persona a mi lado, Antonio. Dios ¿Qué te he hecho (Además de no ir a la iglesia) para que me envíes esto? ¿Por qué no a mi fratello, o al que se cree un héroe, o al macho patatas, o al pervertido (Mejor no, creo que prefiero enfrentarme a Antonio antes que quedarme con Francis solo en un portal ¡Capaz de violarme!)? ¿Por qué no envías después a mis profesores con el resultado de mi último examen? Solo para rematar la faena.

-Me tengo que ir.- Dije rápidamente, levantándome de las escaleras. Tenía que salir de aquí, no estaba preparado (Ni ahora ni nunca, pero mejor más tarde) para hablar con él, todavía no.

-Espera, Lovi. Tengo que hablar contigo.- Me agarró de la manga, impidiéndome huir (Huir no, llamémoslo retirada táctica mejor).

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.- Le contesté, intentando liberarme de su agarre para poder irme.- Suéltame.

-Solo dime por qué me besaste y te suelto te lo prometo.- Dejé de tirar para zafarme de él. Claro que quería saberlo, así podría decírselo a todos para burlarse de mí. Sentí como empezaba a llorar. De un manotazo borré las lágrimas, no le daría la satisfacción a ese bastardo de verme llorar. Me negaba a ello.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- Giré la cabeza hacia atrás para verle asentir con la cabeza, decidido.- ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI JODER! ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO CIEGO! ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE ESTADO ENAMORADO DE TI!- Me zafé de su agarre, demasiado sorprendido de mi estallido para darse cuenta. Me di la vuelta, bajando la cabeza y empezando a andar.

-Pero tú eras demasiado ciego como para darte cuenta.- Murmuré, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera.- Ya se lo puedes decir a tus amigotes, a quien quieras. Que Lovino Vargas en un puto maricón.

-¿Te-te gusto?- Preguntó. ¿Después de todo lo que he dicho es lo único que se le ocurre? ¿Es que es más idiota de lo que pensaba?

-¡Además de estar ciego estás sordo!- Le grité sin darme la vuelta. Apreté los puños con fuerza ¿Me lo estaba restregando por la cara? Siempre pensé que era mi amigo, pero ya veo que no.- ¿Quieres qué te lo repita? ¡Me gustas joder! ¿Contento maldito bastardo?

No dije nada más. Unos pasos resonaron por el pequeño portal. Un cuerpo me dio la vuelta para después aplastarme contra la pared. Unos labios se posaron contra los míos, aplastándolos. No con violencia, pero con pasión (Era definitivo, tenía que dejar de ver las telenovelas de mi abuelo). Sabían a tomate... como los de Antonio... ¿Antonio me estaba besando?

Entre beso y beso empezó a hablar. Solo separándonos el tiempo justo como para decir una frase y coger aire.- No digas... eso... Me gustas Lovi... No sabes cuánto...

Mi cerebro estaba en piloto automático, intentando comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Le gustaba? ¿A Antonio?

Me separé de él, La mayor parte de mí quería seguir besándole (Puede, solo puede, que fuese increíble besando ¡Pero ni se os ocurra contárselo!), pero tenía que explicarme unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Te gusto?- Pregunté tomando aire.

-Sí. Nunca te lo dije porque pensaba que no te gustaban los hombres.- Puede que siempre hablase educadamente con las chicas, son señoritas, como buen italiano es mi deber. Aunque siendo sinceros, yo pensaba lo mismo que él.- Además, eres mi mejor amigo, no quería destrozar nuestra amistad. Pero te quiero.

Te quiero... Nunca pensé que realmente diría esto ¿Tenía que decirlo yo también?

-Y-yo creo que también- Me sonrojé más si era posible. Al menos él estaba igual que yo.- t-te qu-quiero.- Ya está, lo dije. Sin embargo, tras pronunciarlo me pareció fácil, como si hubiese sido algo que debía decirle desde hace tiempo; no sonó extraño. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tenía que pedirle salir? ¿Una cita? ¿O él a mí?

-Lovi...- Le miré parecía serio ¿Me lo iba a pedir? Me sonrojé, nuca pensé que podía llegar a ser tan... tan...- Pareces un tomatito.

¿U-un tomatito? ¡Pero quien cojones se creía ese malnacido! ¡Le mato! ¿Por qué cojones siempre ha de cagarla?

-¡TU PUTA MADRE VA A SER UN TOMATE! ¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO FLIGGIO DI PUTTANA!- Me tiré contra él, rodando en el portal y golpeándolo.

Me sujetó para impedir que siguiese golpeándole. Y de alguna forma, acabamos besándonos otra vez.

A la mierda los "como siempre", prefería ser un maldito impulsivo.

**Omake**

Caminaba al lado de Luddy quien, como siempre, estaba preparado para todo ¡Es muy previsor! Trajo un paraguas y así no nos mojamos. Aunque me dio un poco de pena los otros, pero solo cabían dos en el paraguas y Lud es muy grande ve~.

-Feli, tienes que decirme porque España salió corriendo cuando hablaste con él.- Dijo Lud mientras nos acercábamos a la plaza. Éramos los últimos en llegar, los demás habían salido corriendo para no mojarse. Yo me quedé con Lud, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con él a solas.

-Tenía que hablar con alguien urgentemente ve~. Yo solo le he dicho donde está.- Respondí. Mi fratello y Antonio habían necesitado un poco de ayuda para juntarse, y no me importaba ayudarles. Desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que a mi Fratello le gustaba Antonio. Era obvio.

-Quizás debería llevarte a casa. Tu hermano me matará si se entera que sigues así.

-No creo que se entere. Ahora mismo estará muy ocupado.- Apoyé la cabeza en su brazo consiguiendo que se sonrojase. Si mi fratello había conseguido al chico que le gusta ¿Por qué yo no? Quizás hoy el amor está en el aire, ve~

Fin

¿Os gustó? Acepto review, tomates, favoritos, tomates, seguidores y más tomates...

Agradecimientos a todos los que le deis a favoritos, seguir o mandéis un review (Es un oneshot y en algunos casos no puedo agradecerlos, asi que me adelanto a los acontecimientos ^^)

Hasta pronto~


End file.
